Back In The Day
by Tiramisu1
Summary: Hope you like it, think it's gonna be a P/J..but who knows?!! WARNING VIOLENCE IN COUPLA SCENES! Please review!! **CHAPTER 6 UP!!**
1. Back to Boston

BACK IN THE DAY  
  
Joey sighed as she took out the keys to the front door. She looked up and squinted at the large windows reflecting the mid-afternoon sun. She sighed again and opened the large door.  
  
The hallway was enormous and had a gorgeous wooden staircase leading up to the first floor. Joey smiled to herself this was it, her house. She explored the building, this was her house and she was free. Chris was gone forever and she would never have to face him again. She wouldn't ever have to ask permission to have a shower, use the phone, turn on the TV, anything.  
  
She was jolted back to reality by her cell phone ringing in her bag. She dug through he stuff and eventually found it. Looking at the caller ID she smiled and answered the phone.  
  
"Hey you," she said, "I owe you so much. This place is amazing, I don't think I'd even be here if it wasn't for you. Thank you so, so much."  
  
"Don't go getting soppy on me now," said the familiar voice down the phone. "You'd do the same for me. You deserve the best Potter, anyway, what are friends for?"  
  
"Well, Witter," she smiled as he called her by the nickname that only he used. "I still owe you, so how about I take you out tonight. Nothing much, just dinner and a movie - what do you say?"  
  
"I don't know Jo, sounds a bit like a date!" he joked. "Of course I'll be there, I'll pick you up at eight."  
  
"See you then!" She hung up and looked at her watch, Pacey was going to be there at eight. That gave her some time to get her stuff together and start to unpack a little bit.  
  
She made her way to the car parked on the driveway and began to take her bags from the car. This was it, the beginning of her new life and she was happy. Happy to be back in Boston, happy to be among friends and happy that things were finally going the way she wanted. 


	2. The path behind

BACK IN THE DAY  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
She could feel the blood trickling down her face, mixing with the tears streaming from her eyes. How could he do this to her? He was supposed to be in love with her.  
  
"Please, Chris," she pleaded with him, "please stop it. I didn't mean to upset y.you" she choked on her words as she fought to breathe. She sobbed, her whole body heaving with every cry. His grasp tightened around her wrists causing her to gasp in pain.  
  
"You bitch!" he spat. "How can you do this to me?! After everything I've done for you?! How could you?!! You are nothing, I don't even know why I bother with you. You are a cheap country whore. You've no class Josephine - you don't deserve someone like me. God! I deserve so much better than you." He looked at her helpless in his arms and laughed, "You're pathetic! You expect me to forgive you?" He kicked her hard in the stomach. "I hope your bastard child dies." He let go of her hands and left her on the kitchen floor crying, nursing her stomach.  
  
That morning Joey had been so happy, she had been to the doctor and he had confirmed what she had suspected, she was pregnant. This would make Chris so happy, maybe now that he was going to be a dad he would stop getting so angry at her, maybe now he would be proud of her. Joey walked home with a skip in her step. New York was great, she was happy to be alive, Chris could be so loving, he could really make her smile, but sometimes he hurt her so much she couldn't believe they were the same person. His words hurt more than any of the punches - but who do you tell when the man you love is beating you?  
  
She got home and made a special dinner for them both, she tidied the house and lit candles on the table. She smiled at her handiwork and went upstairs to change. When Chris had come home she had greeted him with a kiss and they had sat down to dinner. Everything had been going really well, until she told him the news, he reacted in a way she had never expected him to. He refused to believe it was his child. He threw the table over and slapped her. His fingers stung against her face, she held back the tears, as she listened to all the names he was calling her, she held back the tears until he punched her in the head, she felt her skin break and the blood fall. She cried, not because of the pain, but because he had never punched her face before. He was good at bruising her in places that she could cover up.  
  
The baby was gone and she knew it. She could barely cope with the pain, how on earth would the baby. She cried herself to sleep that night, wishing that there a way out of this, some way she could be herself again.  
  
The bruise on her face was really big and it was obvious how it was caused. Joey could go to work with it, there would be too many questions asked and too much gossip. You didn't get bruises like that from falling over. She loved her job at the newspaper, loved all of it. It was her escape from the world, as writing always had been.  
  
The doorbell rang, preventing her from slipping into further self-pity. She checked her self in the hall mirror and answered it. The face smiling at her from the other side of the door brought tears to her eyes, she tried to cover it with a fake smile.  
  
"Hey Potter, are those tears of joy?!"  
  
"Oh God, Pacey, what are you doing here?" she threw herself at her best friend. "Why didn't you ring? Where are you staying?"  
  
"One question at a time Potter!!" Pacey laughed, "I'm here for the opening of my new restaurant in New York, I'm staying at a hotel in the centre. I'm only here til tomorrow and thought I'd pop in and surprise you at work, but they said you were here. Now my turn - who did that to you?"  
  
Joey looked away, "It doesn't matter Pace," she said quietly. A single tear escaped and slid down her cheek.  
  
"Hey, Jo, it's me. You can tell me if something's wrong."  
  
The tears started to fall, despite her best efforts. "Pace, really, it's no.nothing," she sobbed. "he didn't mean to..he's never hit my face before.."  
  
"WHAT!" Pacey shouted, his emotions getting the better of him. "He's hit you before?!! Jo, why didn't you say? One word and I'd have come and got you - god he seems like such a nice guy. I'm taking you with me Joey. No arguments, and I'm calling the police."  
  
"Pacey, please, don't. I can't. He loves me really, he does, it's just sometimes he gets angry...and there isn't really anything to worry about.."  
  
"Josephine Potter, you will do what I say on this one occasion, even if you never do again."  
  
Pacey already had his phone out, and was getting ready to call the police. "Pace, stop. I'll come with you, but please don't call the cops. He won't know where I've gone. He doesn't know you've been here. Let's just go before he comes back. Come upstairs and help me pack my stuff."  
  
Pacey drew her in for a big hug and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you Potter," he whispered into her hair. 


	3. Bed and Breakfast

BACK IN THE DAY  
  
Joey slumped onto the leather couch. "Dawson would be so embarrassed with me!" she giggled, "falling asleep in the cinema - isn't that like one of the seven deadly sins in Dawson land?"  
  
"I won't say a word, I promise!" said Pacey sitting down beside her. "You can stay here tonight Jo, I saw how little of the unpacking you've done so far. I'll make up the bed in the spare room."  
  
"Look at you, the little housewife!" Joked Joey as Pacey left the room.  
  
Pacey's apartment was very cool. Joey looked around at the simple, but classy décor. She smiled to herself. Pace had done alright for himself, owner of a chain of restaurants that people would give their right arm to eat at, living in Boston with his own flat and his own boat. A photo on the side caught her eye. Back when everything was simple. It had been taken at Andie's leaving party, years and years ago, she hadn't seen Andie in ages. Pacey came back into the room.  
  
"What you smiling about Potter?" he asked snapping her back to the present  
  
"That photo, I can't belive you've kept it all these years," she said. "I was just remembering how when Andie left she made sure we were all talking again. She was good at that. I guess that's why she makes such a good doctor - she always listened to every side of every story. I just can't believe I haven't seen her in over 5 years."  
  
"Well she's busy too Jo, married with a baby on the way. But you know her and Dawson are doing fine."  
  
"They've been married for 5 years Pace, doesn't that make you feel a little bit pathetic? I mean, I'm nowhere near ready to get married, not to mention that I'm SINGLE!" She said it with a smile on her face, but Pacey could tell it was a fake one. Joey's smile normally lit up the room this one was sad and lonely, like she was trying to mask her sorrow.  
  
"Let's get some shut eye, you've got a lot of work to do tomorrow!"  
  
Joey sighed, "Great! Thanks for that Pace, I'm really looking forward to it(!)"  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
Joey drifted in and out of sleep. Though she hadn't heard from Chris in a few weeks he still haunted her dreams. She could see the cold harsh anger in his eyes and that was what frightened her the most. During the day she could pass her time without thinking about the things he'd done to her, but at night she couldn't escape. He was there, every time she closed her eyes, and the thing that hurt the most was that even after everything, she still loved him.  
  
At around 4am she got up and went to the balcony, she sat on one of the loungers and let the cool early morning breeze float over her. "How can I love him?" she said to herself, "after everything he has done. He killed my baby." That was the first time she'd said it and tears filled her eyes, "he killed my baby." She repeated into the sky, and she cried until she could cry no more. She went inside and got a glass of water, she sipped it slowly and looked around Pacey's place. "Thank you Pacey," she whispered.  
  
"Jo!"  
  
The shouted jolted her back to the living, "where am I?" she looked around her and realisation sank in, she'd fallen asleep on the balcony. "Pace, I'm out here!"  
  
"Jo?! What are you doing out here?" He asked a smirk playing o his lips, "sleep walking again?"  
  
"Pacey! I don't sleep walk!" she hit him lightly on the arm, "I couldn't sleep.." she stopped herself before she said too much. "Anyway, Chef Witter what are you gonna make me for breakfast? I am the guest here after all."  
  
"Go get a shower Jo," he replied. "A feast will await you on you return, madame." he mock bowed and led her to her room.  
  
Joey giggled, she loved being around Pacey. He always made her laugh. He always made her happy. "Stop it!" she said to herself, "you know damn well why you two split up and anyway that was years ago. He's probably so over you now."  
  
Breakfast was amazing. Joey could see why Pacey's restaurant was doing so well. The food was traditional but cooked in such a way that it tasted like nothing Joey had eaten before, even the scrambled eggs tasted great!  
  
"So, when do I get to see the restaurant?" She asked coyly.  
  
"Soon, Potter. Show a little patience!" 


	4. House warming

BACK IN THE DAY  
  
She smoothed her hands over her dress and checked her self in the mirror. Tucking a few stray hairs behind her ears, she took a deep breath and answered the door. Standing there was an enormous bouquet of red roses...On legs.  
  
She smiled as she let the roses walk in. "Where can I put them?" came the muffled voice from behind them, as Doug wrapped Joey in a bear hug.  
  
"Just there on the side will be great!" she replied, "now come here and give me a hug!!"  
  
Jack put the flowers down on the side, and turned round to look at her. "Wow..Jo, you look great. Boston is obviously treating you well!" He gave his friend a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "It is so good to see you Jack, I feel so bad that I haven't come to Capeside to visit you both yet, I keep meaning to but, you know, with one thing and another." She trailed off.  
  
"This place is great! So Pacey helped you find it? You've done it up really well. So who else is coming?"  
  
They made their way into the large living room and sat down on the couch, each holding a glass of wine. "Dawson and Andie are coming over later; they're staying at Pacey's and recovering from jetlag! They are bringing Molly and Jake. Jen and Mike were coming over as soon as they can, I think Mike's working a late shift at the hospital. Bessie, Bodie, Alex and Lily should be here any minute - those kids are becoming inseparable, Alex wouldn't leave unless Lily could come too, and she is desperate to see the twins! It will be so great," Joey said, almost all in one breath, "It has been so long since we've all been together! Now tell me, what gossip has Capeside got to offer?"  
  
They sat talking animatedly, catching up on all the things they'd missed out on. Jack was now working as a teacher at Capeside High, he was living with Doug, who was now a detective, in Capeside. They were really happy together and they had every reason to. Both their careers were flourishing and they lived on the creek. They had managed to by Gram's old house and lived close to Gail and Bessie. Trips to Boston were frequent, if to visit Pacey, Grams or Jen. Soon the conversation had turned to the old times - movie nights in Dawson's room, the anti prom and all the pranks that Pacey used to pull. The doorbell rang, and the children's voices could be heard on the driveway.  
  
"Bessie's here," said Joey, her face lighting up. Opening the door, she was greeted by Alex and Lily, who threw themselves at her.  
  
"Aunt Joey, it's good to see you," said Alex looking at Joey with his big brown eyes. "I'm nearly 13 you know." He said as Joey exclaimed how big he'd grown. Lily was beautiful, she was nearly 11 and was sure to be a heartbreaker when she grew older. Her blond hair fell softly to her shoulders and her eyes were large and clear the colour of the creek. Joey kissed them both and went to hug Bessie and Bodie.  
  
"Oh my God!" She squealed hugging Bessie, "why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?! When is it due. God! I've missed you Bess!" Bessie was looking gorgeous too, being pregnant had given her a glow and she smiled with true happiness. Bodie was at her side, he kissed Joey and ushered the kids inside, just as a big Jeep pulled up. Pacey climbed out and helped Andie out of the car. She squealed and ran over to hug Joey.  
  
"It has been to long!" she said, her accent had a little of the Californian drawl in it. Joey smiled at her, Andie was looking really good. She was tanned and her hair was cropped quite short, but she suited it. Dawson came carrying the babies, "Jo!" he exclaimed, "meet Molly and Jake. Hey kids here's your Aunt Joey." He smiled at her and she looked into his eyes, he was still the same, he might be a famous movie director in LA, but to her he was still the boy from across the creek - her Dawson Leery.  
  
Andie and Pacey took the babies inside and Joey could hear the squeals of greeting. Standing on the driveway in the cool evening air, with the sun setting behind the house, she looked up to Dawson and smiled, the smile she saved only for him.  
  
"Come here," he said breaking the silence, he held her in his arms, feeling her breathe against him. She sighed slightly, feeling safe once again, she was amongst friends and it felt good. He kissed her lightly on the head, "I'm so glad you could make it," she said looking up at him. "Me too."  
  
Even though he was deeply in love with Andie and adored everything about her, there would always be a connection between him and Joey that he couldn't escape. They were soul mates.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside," he put his arm around gave her a quick squeeze and walked into the house.  
  
Everyone was chatting and looking around the place, there was a little pile of presents on the side. Joey looked around the room and felt at peace. She understood now just what housewarming meant, having all your friends and family around made the house feel warm. She smiled and joined her friends as they ate and drank and chatted.  
  
"Hello!" The voice floated through the hallway. Joey and Jack stopped talking and turned round, catching Jack's eye, Joey knew that he recognised the disembodied voice too.  
  
"Jennifer Lindley! Get your ass over here and hug me!" yelled Jack as he walked out into the hallway with Joey. Jen came running down the hall and jumped on Jack, whilst Mike followed behind laughing at his girlfriend.  
  
"Joey, it has been too long! I am so glad you decided to come back to Boston, now I get to see you so much more. I have really missed you!" She finally let Joey go and turned round to Mike, "this is one of the most amazing women you will ever meet," she said smiling. "Mike, this is Joey Potter, Joey this is my man - Mike."  
  
After all the introductions were done, they sat down round the table and ate. The food was good, though Pacey pointed out, not as good as his, and the wine flowed freely, as did the conversation. By the end of the evening everyone was exhausted. Pacey was in the kitchen fixing some more drinks, Dawson was sitting with Lily on his knee, talking to Bessie and Doug. Jack and Jen were giggling in the corner with Alex. Joey was siting with the babies and just taking in the pleasant feeling of having everyone around her once more. Molly was looking up at her, smiling and Jake was fast asleep. Andie and Mike walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"This is really amazing Joey," said Andie looking at her friend. "I hate to leave but, I don't think I can handle the jet lag! We will have to meet up tomorrow, for lunch."  
  
"We could try out Pacey's restaurant," said Joey with a grin.  
  
"Oh Jo, you'll love it - wait till you see it," Andie enthused.  
  
"It is really unique, and the food is to die for. We're really lucky to know Pacey," said Mike, "at least we can always get a table!!"  
  
Joey smiled, "I can't wait to see it. Mike, why don't you and Jen join us? If you're nt busy."  
  
"I would love to, but I'm working. I'm sure Jen will make it though, any opportunity to eat at the Icehouse!"  
  
"He called it the Icehouse?" Jo said, tears filling her eyes as she remembered the old one, "Oh Pacey." she whispered.  
  
People started to leave. Soon there was only Pacey and Joey left. Joey took off her shoes and sat down on the couch with a glass of wine.  
  
"God my neck is killing me," she said out loud.  
  
Pacey wandered over. "Here, let me," he said flexing his fingers.  
  
He stood behind her on the couch She was looking gorgeous, he had been watching her all night. Her dress was dark gold with little spaghetti straps, the colour accentuated her eyes and brought out the lighter tints in her hair. He paused for a second taking in her scent, it was delicate and floral, the scent that she had always worn and it made shivers run down his spine.  
  
He touched her shoulders and began to massage them gently. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to one side. She breathed deeply and let out a sigh.  
  
"That feels so good Pace," she whispered as he continued to massage her.  
  
He held his breath as his fingers worked into her soft flesh, her skin was so soft, he didn't want to let go. He leaned forward as he traced his finger behind her ear, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She let out a soft moan. God, he wanted to kiss her right then, on the back of her neck, just like he used to. She looked up at him with the eyes that he loved so much, the eyes that he dreamed about every night.  
  
"Don't spoil it Pace," she whispered. 


	5. Girls and Boys

BACK IN THE DAY  
  
"Those are very good," he said, eyeing the thin potato slices that his apprentice had done. "Now throw them away and start on these!" He watched as the young man's face fell, a bag of truffles was placed in front of him. Pacey smirked slightly remembering the same lesson that Danny had taught him. Pacey was tough but fair, and all his employees respected and liked him. Though he owned a chain of restaurants, the Boston Icehouse was where he was the resident head chef.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled across the kitchen, "the lunch rush will be on soon and prep work has to be finished!"  
  
********~~~~~~~*********  
  
Jen and Joey entered the restaurant and smiled at the maitre d', he led them to the table that Pacey had reserved for the three ladies. It was the best table in the house, looking out onto the bay. The restaurant itself was ultimately Pacey The décor was a bit kitsch, but it worked well. Joey wandered around the restaurant, while Jen ordered drinks at the bar. There were black and white pictures in wooden frames all over the walls, looking closely Joey recognised them as photos of the six of them. Pictures that Dawson had taken during his photographer phase, the girls sitting on the beach in their bikinis, True Love, the day Andie left Capeside, Jack and Jen, even Grams was on the wall.  
  
One photo caught her attention and made her breath catch in her chest, it was a photo Dawson had given to her for Christmas many years ago, and a copy was here on the wall in Pacey's restaurant. The picture was larger than any of the other ones and seemed to be the central feature. It was a picture of Joey and Pacey. It had been taken in a split second, a shared moment that Dawson had caught on camera. They had been sitting on the steps to the B&B and Dawson had taking random photos, Joey had just turned round and caught Pacey's eye, they had looking at each other for a fleeting moment, but Dawson had caught it perfectly, the love and chemistry between them was apparent. She longed to kiss him, just one more time. Why had she stopped him yesterday?  
  
A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present. "Jo, Andie's here! Time for that girlie chat we should have had ages ago!" Joey turned round and rejoined her friends at the table; they chatted like they had never been apart, giggling wildly like schoolgirls.  
  
"Well ladies, I hate to break this up, but your starters are ready. I have taken the liberty of ordering for all of you," said a voice behind them, "I think it is fair to say that I know you all well enough to do so."  
  
The starters were delicious. Pacey had chosen the most perfect food for all of them. "So, Jen tell us all about Mike, how'd you meet him? He seems very nice." said Andie, a slight grin playing on her lips.  
  
"He is very nice, I met him through work, he referred a patient to me and we just clicked. He asked me out to dinner that night and we have never looked back. I guess I've just been lucky, he is a diamond compared to some of the jerks I've dated! Not including Dawson, of course!" She laughed as she remembered some of the guys she'd been out with.  
  
"What about you Jo? Anybody keeping your bed warm?" asked Andie, I wild twinkle in her eye.  
  
"If you can recommend anyone, I'm open to offers!" smiled Joey, she looked over her shoulder and caught Pacey watching them, he was looking gorgeous. He had been working out it was obvious. Joey felt a light flutter thinking about him. She clicked back and listened to Jen and Andie talking about the twins.  
  
"They are so adorable! I can't believe you've lost so much weight."  
  
"God, I felt like I needed to be moved with a truck when I was pregnant with them, and the LA heat didn't help, especially with Dawson being so busy with the shoot."  
  
"How long are you guys staying around?"  
  
"Not much longer, I don't think Pacey will be able to cope with the four of us any longer! We're going down to Capeside to stay with Jack and Doug, you know and visit Gale and my Dad, then we'll fly back home. It'll be hectic, but it was worth it just to see you guys again."  
  
Joey smiled, "I bet Lily will be looking forward to seeing you. I still haven't been to Capeside, I really should go and stay with Bess for a few days."  
  
"Why don't you come with us? In fact, you are coming with us. I won't take no for an answer!"  
  
********~~~~~~*******  
  
Joey pulled on the zip of her travel bag, surely she hadn't packed that much? Dawson would be here any minute; she checked her make up, pulled her hair up on top of her head and lugged her bag downstairs. Hearing a car pull up on the drive she absent-mindedly opened the door and headed back into the house to put on her shoes.  
  
"Going somewhere Josephine?" Joey's blood froze in her veins, her heart was beating so hard in her chest that it hurt. She held her breath and slowly turned round. There standing in the door was a tall man with short dark hair. His silhouette was striking; he had broad shoulders and an athletic body, which was one of the things that had drawn Joey to him the first time she'd seen him. Now he was standing in her doorway, sunglasses on top of his head.  
  
"Well, are you?" he almost shouted, the rage was building up inside him, Joey had seen it before and recognised the signs.  
  
"J.j..just going home." she managed to mumble.  
  
"Nice place you've got here. " he said looking around. He stepped into the house, leaving the door open behind him. "Why'd you do it Joey? I come home from work, and where are you? Gone, not a note, nothing. You stupid bitch!"  
  
He walked towards her, Joey backed away towards the wall, she was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Where you gonna go now, Joey?" he said laughing at her. He grabbed the top of her arms with a tight grip, his fingers digging into her flesh.  
  
"I know where you live, Joey and if you say anything to anyone, I'm gonna make your life a living hell!"  
  
She closed her eyes and tensed her body waiting for the punch, the kick in the stomach, anything. It never came. Opening her eyes, she saw Chris slumped on the floor and Pacey standing behind him.  
  
She started to cry, big sobs that racked her body. "What happened? Oh Pacey," he held her in his arms as she cried. "It's okay baby," he whispered, "you're safe now."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from the crying, "how did you know, Pace?"  
  
"I didn't Jo. Dawson sent me to get you, the twins were being fussy, so I was to bring you to mine and then you'd all go from there. I didn't recognise the car on the drive and the door was open, so I came in. I heard him shout at you Jo and I hit him, the cops are on their way. You can't stop it this time. The guy would have done some serious damage to you. I couldn't just stand by and watch.." He drew her in closer and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
She drew in a deep breath and looked up again, she stared at his face, he looked down at her, and she leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away slightly and smiled at him.  
  
"Jo?" he asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Just hold me a minute Pace," she said. 


	6. Back Home

BACK IN THE DAY  
  
He watched from his bedroom, she was sitting on the end of the dock, her toes skimming the water. She got up, untethered the boat and got in. Slowly she rowed to the end of his dock. She got out of the boat and made her way to the ladder. Slowly, she climbed the ladder and entered his room through the window.  
  
He wrapped her up in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me, Jo?" he asked, she could hear the pain in his voice and it caused tears to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't Dawson. I couldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Then..Pacey?"  
  
"He saw the bruise. That's why I came to Boston, I had to get away. I didn't think Chris would find me, I couldn't carry on like that Dawson. He killed my baby." She said the last words with in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Jo." he whispered, "if I'd known, I'd have come and got you. Thank god Pacey brought you back. You know he loves you Jo, he's never gotten over you. I mean look at the Icehouse, it has pictures of you all over it."  
  
"I know, I just don't know what to do. We split up so long ago, why doesn't he move on? Why does he love me? What's to love?" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sat on his bed. It was beyond him to understand how she could think so lowly of herself. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Jo, there is so much to love about you. Everyone loves you, and Pacey is no exception. You are so beautiful Jo, and you are the love of Pacey's life. Joey, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. If Chris has made you think like this, you shouldn't believe a word of it. He's gone Jo. He's never coming back."  
  
She smiled weakly. Dawson was a good friend to her, but he wasn't the same as Pacey. She was torturing herself over that kiss, why had she done that? Dawson said Pacey was in love with her, but then they had been in love before and that hadn't worked out.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"This isn't about Dawson and you know it. So why don't you tell me what's really going on?"  
  
"Watching you dance with him just now, I realised it's the happiest I've seen you all night. The happiest I've seen you in weeks, in fact. ...But you wanna know what's worse? I never thought I'd say this -- I can't believe I'm saying this, but: I don't care. I don't care that you were dancing with Dawson. I'm not hurt, I'm not jealous, I'm not anything. That's what's going on, Joey."  
  
"Great. Then how 'bout we take this "nothing" outside."  
  
"So you can clean up my mess again. No. You wanted me to take off the happy mask? Here it goes: why are you with me?"  
  
"Pacey"  
  
"Because I don't know why I'm with you. I used to, but not anymore."  
  
"I'll make a note of that."  
  
"What I do know is that I'm tired of how I feel when I'm with you. Like your good deed -- the designated loser, the big fat failure -- that's not who I am."  
  
"I never said it was. Ya know -- this isn't about me, Pacey, it's about you -"  
  
"No... It is about you. And how being with you makes me feel like I'm worthless, and stupid, and never right. But you know what? I realised something. It isn't my fault. When I'm with you, I'm poor-Pacey he didn't get into college, I'm stupid Pacey got the airport limo or ruined the corsage or ripped the dress -"  
  
"I said I don't care about that stuff!"  
  
"I want you to care, Joey. I don't want you to just accept it. Because right now, we're not just trapped on a boat, we're trapped in this relationship, and I can't take it anymore. Being with you makes me feel like I'm nothing. I don't do it to myself. You do it to me every day and you don't even see it. That's why I flinch when you get near me. That's why I can't bring myself to touch you, why the last thing I want is to touch you..."  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"I can keep going if you want."  
  
"No Pacey, you can stop. And then, you can just go to hell."  
  
*****~~~~~~~~******  
  
Tears sprung up in her eyes just thinking about it. She had treated him like dirt, and he still came back.  
  
Dawson clicked his fingers in front of her. "Joey, are you listening to me?! Where did you go? Are you thinking about Chris? Don't Jo." she shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Listen, do you want to stay here with me tonight?" He asked, "Andie and the twins is staying with Jack and Doug. It'll be like the old times, we can watch E.T. and eat popcorn. I've not spent time with just you for ages Jo."  
  
She smiled. "Sure, Dawson, I'd love to." 


	7. True Love

BACK IN THE DAY  
  
"Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you." - Amazed, Lonestar.  
  
Joey sighed heavily to herself as she washed up in the kitchen. The music played softly in the background. The warm, soapy bubbles felt nice against her hands. She drifted away into a daydream.  
  
The time in Capeside had been great. She had spent time with Bessie, Bodie and Alex. Getting away from everything had helped her to relax and for the first time in ages she had felt at peace with everything. All that was missing was Pacey.  
  
She had spent a lot of time with Dawson in Capeside, as Andie was keen to catch up with Jack and Doug. It had been good to talk to him. She had missed it; being back on the Creek had made her feel like a young girl again. Sitting in Dawson's bed while they watched old movies reminded her of a time when all she had wanted in the world was him. She remembered being fifteen years old and telling her father that she didn't think any one loved her. She could remember his reply so clearly.  
  
"It couldn't be farther from the truth, Joey. And I'm not the only one. Dawson Leery. He loves you, Joey."  
  
She did love Dawson and always would but it was the chemistry between her and Pacey that made their meetings so special. The sparks that flew every time he touched her, the stolen glances and that kiss. When they had first gotten together the magic had been obvious and she regretted that she had let him go.  
  
The phone rang waking her from her daydream. She dried her hands and answered the phone.  
  
"Joey! What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing really, I was just doing the washing up." She giggled, "you know, I didn't realise how pathetic that would sound until the words came out of my mouth!!"  
  
"Well, that's settled then. You and me are going out tonight and painting this town in many shades of red!!" Jen screamed down the phone. "No arguments Jo, I'll be round yours in a minute. I think we both deserve a girly night out. I'll being the wine!!" With that she hung up, leaving Joey holding the phone, a look of absolute confusion on her face.  
  
********~~~~~~~~~********  
  
She could feel the bass pumping in her stomach as the music blasted out across the club. She looked at Jen and smiled a lopsided smile. Jen was looking beautiful. Her low slung black trousers fitted her perfectly, accentuating her hips, the black satin halter neck top hung to her curves in the right places and showed off a bit of her mid rif. She scooped her blonde tresses off her neck and tied it up; a couple of tendrils fell on either side framing her face.  
  
"Another drink?" She managed to slur out, wobbling slightly in her attempt to walk towards the bar. Jen giggled wildly.  
  
"Your drunk!" she laughed.  
  
"Am not," replied Joey pouting slightly, "you are!" she pointed at Jen.  
  
Joey made her way over to the bar with some difficulty. Her black dress was classy and understated, but the low cut v-neck revealed just enough cleavage, she was looking gorgeous, and a pair of eyes that had been watching her all night knew it.  
  
"Two vodka lemonade and limes" she said to the barman. The man standing next to her smiled at her, he looked vaguely familiar, but that didn't matter - he was cute! She leaned over the bar as he handed her the drinks.  
  
"How are you?" the man asked, his eyes looking over her as he spoke, he followed the neckline of the dress with his eyes, "So what's your name?" he asked a cheeky grin on his lips.  
  
"Joey," she said, she wobbled in her high heels, he put his arm around her waist to steady her.  
  
"Heeeey," he said, "take it easy! How much you had to drink?!" He helped Joey onto a barstool and sat down beside her. He smiled as he watched Joey sipping her drinks. She was concentrating really hard on not spilling it and didn't notice that he had moved his chair closer to her. So close he could smell her scent, a soft floral fragrance.  
  
Jen twirled round on the dance floor, dancing by herself. She felt a pair of hands encircle her waist and a pair of lips kiss the back of her neck, she turned round to see Mike standing behind her.  
  
"Hey sexy!" she giggled wildly. "I'm drunk!"  
  
"I can see," he said smiling down at his girlfriend, "you here by yourself?"  
  
She shook her head and wrinkled her brow in deep concentration, "No, I'm here with Joey, but I don't know where she is." She slurred slightly and leaned into Mike for support. "Why are you here, Mikey Wikey," she giggled, wrapping her arms round his neck and looking up at him with her big blue eyes.  
  
"Pace and I fancied a boys night out, he's over at the bar getting drinks. Come on Jen, lets get you a chair."  
  
"I'll have two bottles of Bud!" Pacey shouted over the noise to the barman.  
  
He looked across the bar, the place was packed, and there were so many beautiful women around, short skirts and long legs, what more could he ask for? He had finished work that night and bumped into Mike on the way home. They had decided that it had been too long since they had had a boy's night and that they would be spontaneous and just go for it. A particularly gorgeous blonde walked towards Pacey and smiled. He smiled back and looked her up and down.  
  
She was attractive in a very obvious way, and she knew it. Her hair was long and straight and her short, red dress clung to her body in all the right places, her long tanned less beckoned Pacey towards her, she was just what he needed to get over Joey. After that kiss, she had barely spoken to him, and he knew she thought it had been a mistake.  
  
Joey was sitting and chatting to Cameron, he was nice enough, but now she was ready to go home. She was feeling sick. She looked over her shoulder at the dance floor to try and find Jen, but she couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
"Hey, Joey what's up?" He slid a little closer and put his hand on her knee. "What you looking for?"  
  
She tried to move his hand, "Just my friend, I want to go home now."  
  
"I'll take you home," he said, smiling. He slid his hand up her thigh. She stiffened. Had she been giving out the wrong signals? She certainly didn't want this, where was Jen? She tried to stand up, but he held her down. Not hard, but strongly enough to stop her, in her drunken state, from going anywhere. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, she pushed him away, almost falling off the stool.  
  
She was in shock and shaking, he leaned in again, this time making contact with her lips, she closed her eyes and bit him as hard has she could. She could feel the blood spilling out of his lip, as her teeth cut into his flesh. He screamed, and she snapped back to reality, realising what she had done. There was blood dripping down his face.  
  
"You bitch!" he screamed, spiting blood all over the bar. People had turned to stare, and tears started to spill from Joey's eyes. "You bit me!" he snarled, "all I did was kiss you, you've been leading me on all night!"  
  
"Hey!" came a familiar voice from behind her. "You should take a hint, man. She doesn't want you. Just go before you cause anymore trouble."  
  
"Come on Jo, let's get you home." He slipped his arm round her waist and helped her out of the club. She shivered in the cold night air. He took of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulders and yawned.  
  
"Thank you Pacey." She whispered into his shoulder. He led her to docks and they sat down together at the end. She slipped her shoes off and let her toes dip into the water. They sat in the moonlight, in silence.  
  
"Jo?" he whispered, "what's going on with us?"  
  
She sighed softly and turned her head away, not wanting to catch his eye. She knew that if she hadn't had this much to drink, she wouldn't say what she was about to say, and if she looked at him it would be even harder. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and began to speak.  
  
"All my life I have spent my time with two of the most amazing people. You and Dawson mean the world to me. Without you two, I would not be the person I am today, but I compare everyone to you. Ever since our summer on 'True Love' I have not been able to love anyone, not the way I love you Pace." She stopped to wipe a tear from her eye. "Everyone says that Dawson is my first love, and I did believe that for a while, but after the time I spent with you, I realised that what I had with him wasn't love. Not true love."  
  
"Jo." he whispered, pulling her into him. She carried on talking.  
  
"I can't carry on like this. I need you to love me Pacey. You are my soulmate. You are the person I go to bed thinking about, the person I dream about and the person I wake thinking about. I want to be there, by your side, with you."  
  
For the first time since she had started speaking she looked at him. He had tears in his eyes as he looked down at her. Cupping her face in his hands he bent down and kissed her. He opened his eyes and looked deep into hers.  
  
"Thank you Joey," he whispered, "thank you for coming back to me."  
  
He stood up and helped her to her feet. Picking her up in his arms he carried her to his boat. "Let's stay here tonight." he said as they boarded. She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Let's." she replied. 


	8. Happy Days

BACK IN THE DAY  
  
Joey stood on the balcony letting the cool wind wash over her body. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. A pair of arms snaked round her waist and a head lent on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms round his head, turned slightly and kissed his temple. She smiled to herself.  
  
"All ready?" she asked, breaking the silence. He nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder. He pulled away, slapping her playfully on the bottom, making her giggle.  
  
"Come on Potter, let's take the boxes out!"  
  
Joey walked into the living room and sighed, the place was empty. The removal men had taken the majority of the furniture round to Joey's house, all that was left was packed into the boxes that were all over the floor. She picked up the box that said 'photos' and made her way down to the car. Pacey was piling the boxes into he car.  
  
"Well, this is it Potter. We are finally moving in together, who'd have thought?" he smiled at his girlfriend, taking the box from her arms, he kissed on the forehead. "I love you, you know."  
  
"I love you too Pace." She remembered the day she had told him she loved him, standing on the dock.  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
JOEY: I think I'm in love with you.  
  
PACEY: You think you are, or you know?  
  
JOEY: I know it. I've know it since the moment we kissed, and maybe even before that. And as scary as it is, I don't want to deny it anymore. I don't want to run from it or let it run from me.  
  
PACEY: So what are we going to do here?  
  
JOEY: I'm still not gonna ask you to stay.  
  
PACEY: I see...  
  
JOEY: Because I want to go with you.  
  
PACEY: Wait a second... are you crazy?  
  
JOEY: I want to stop standing still. I want to go forward. I want to go with you, Pacey.  
  
PACEY: What about Bessie and the B&B -- they need you.  
  
JOEY: Not as much as I need you.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Everyone was laughing and joking as they sat round the table. Pacey was passing a huge pile of potatoes to Jack, as Andie was ducking under the table, playing peek-a-boo with Jake.  
  
Dawson sat and watched his friends. Mike and Joey were laughing at something Molly had said, his wife was beaming as she played with Jake, Pacey was talking animatedly to Jack about a recent customer and Jen and Doug were in quite conversation. Dawson leaned over and kissed Andie on the head. She turned and smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
A clinking of glasses caused everyone to look up. Mike was standing at the head of the table.  
  
"I'd just like to say a few words," he said, as everyone looked at him expectantly. "First of all, I'd like to say thank you to our host, Mr Pacey Witter, for closing down his restaurant for one night, so that we can all eat here. The food has been great so far - I can't wait for dessert!!" He laughed and Pace did a mock bow. "Anyway, while we are all here together, I'd like to make a small anouncement." He turned and looked at all the expectant faces, all his friends watching him. He took hold of Jen's hand and turned back to his friends. "Jen and I would like to announce our engagement." he said it quickly so that it took a minute for everyone to grasp what was going on. Then chatter erupted.  
  
"Congratulations!" said Joey, wrapping them both a big hug, "I am so happy for you guys!" Everyone was laughing and hugging each other.  
  
"I think this calls for some champagne!" said Pacey, opening a bottle of Moet.  
  
"While we're all here, " Jen said, holding her hands in the air, "Joey, Andie, I would be more than honoured if you two will be my bridesmaids."  
  
"Oh Jen," said Andie, tears in her eyes, "I'd love to!" She hugged Jen as Joey also accepted.  
  
"Oh and Jack, I want you to be my Maid of honour. I know it's not traditional, but you are my best friend and I would be so happy if you would do it. Don't worry honey," she said giggling at the shocked look on Jack's face, "you won't have to wear a dress!"  
  
Jack got up and hugged her. "Jen," he said, holding her close. "You really are something else!" 


End file.
